Izzie's Life
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Story about B&B's youngest daughter as she starts her 6th grade class. Deals with her growing up and the changes in her life.
1. First Day of 6th Grade

**Since I had written a story for Parker and Katy it seemed natural to do one for Izzie and Harry. Harry's will be written soon. The inspiration for this story was one of my favorite childhood books in which the main character goes through changes in her life while writing a school project on the ****Victorians. But I won't do the Victorians. **

**Set in late 2024 on Izzie's first day of 6th grade so she is nearly 11, where she encounters a new strict teacher, an annoying pest of a boy and discovers an interest in a book about life during WWII. I'm not certain what the American curriculum is for history in the US (I'm from the UK) and I tried to look online but nothing was helpful so I do apologise if this is a little unrealistic. I think events like WWII would be covered in both so it seemed to be the right topic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones nor will I ever. Nor do I have rights to the book this was based on.**

"Izzie come on you'll be late for your first day." Brennan called just as her daughter was putting her pencil case in her bag.

"I'll be a minute Mom." she called back and she grabbed her hair bobble from her desk before running down stairs to breakfast.

"Where is the fire?" Booth said laughing a little when she nearly fell from her seat while trying to tie her hair back.

"I just need to get to school so I can save a seat for Laura." Izzie said taking a bite of toast.

"You completely forgot the rota. Last year, Izzie sat next to Kathy, Karen sat next to Laura and they swap every year. It's the same system they have had since first grade." Katy explained to her father.

"Oh yeah the rota." Booth mumbled into his coffee.

"Well, unless you want to aggravate your teacher on your first day." Brennan said. "It's a shame that Mrs Brockman couldn't teach you. She did a good job with Katy."

"Well, she could barely fit behind the desk anymore and her tummy button was sticking out." Izzie said. "What do you think would happen if you press it and the baby just popped out?"

"It would make life so much easier." Brennan said. "Come on the three of you. I don't want you getting into trouble on your first day." Brennan grabbed her bag and everyone else followed her out the door and into the car.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Izzie walked into her new classroom and came face to face with a woman with gray hair, brown skirt, tweed jacket, white blouse and sensible black heels. This was the type of teacher you wouldn't dare mess with under any circumstances.

"Well this isn't a good way to start the year is it?" the teacher said.

"I beg your pardon?" Izzie asked looking confused.

"Your shirt is not tucked in and you are three minutes late." responded the teacher.

"We aren't considered late until 20 minutes past." the child tried to explain in a helpful manner.

"You are certainly not up to a good start. First you are late, second you are not dressed presentably and thirdly you are arguing back. My name is Ms Blackley. What is your name?"

"Izzie, Miss."

"For future reference, it is Ms Blackley. What is your actual name?"

"Izzie Booth."

"Is Izzie your birth name?"

"No, it is my nickname."

So what is your birth name?"

"Isabel Booth… Ms Blackley." Izzie said dully. "But everyone calls me Izzie. Two z's and an ie at the end."

"Well, I'm going to call you Isabel, Isabel. In my class we do things differently. Starting off, I am going to put you in alphabetical order in terms of seating." Ms Blackley held up her clip board and started to arrange the children in order. "Anthony Aden, you will sit at the front next to Gwen Ashford." the two children sighed and went to their table. It was inevitable that Izzie would not be able to sit by Laura nor Kathy since Laura's surname was Wilson and Kathy was a Hodgins. Kathy would most likely have to sit next to her twin Damon. Maybe she could get to sit by Karen since she was a Burrow, but to no avail. "Robert Backstroke, you are on the desk behind Lauren and Alexander with Isabel Booth."

Izzie's face could not have turned white faster. Robert Backstroke was the most stuck up, ass kissing, smarmy boy Izzie had ever met. She had tried to be nice to him in the past but he always shoved her off for being a little common. She had pointed out numerous times that just because she has a similar way of talking as her father, did not mean she was common. Her parents were just as rich as Robert's parents. It's just they had a more upper class accent than her parents.

"Great." she said in sarcasm.

"Izzie Booth, joy." Robert said in equal sarcasm.

She sat in her seat and sulked, not even bothering to say hello to Robert.

Once everyone was allocated seats (surprisingly, Kathy and Damon were not seated together), Ms Blackley wrote on the board the tasks for the day. First it was poems then history and a lot of other boring stuff that she didn't really care about.

The poem they had to do was about a train, though no one actually guessed it. Izzie actually knew what it was; she was just in too much of a mood to even answer.

"Right, class, for your history lessons up until Christmas, we'll be studying World War 2, looking particularly at the lives of the people that fought at home rather than in the battlefield. Can any one of you tell me which person ruled Germany from 1933-1945?" Ms Blackley asked

Izzie put her hand up and waited for Ms Blackley to let her answer the question but she was interrupted.

"Ms Blackley, it was Adolf Hitler." Robert said and Izzie felt the heat rushing to her cheeks in anger.

"You are correct Robert but in the future, may you please use manners and put your hand up first." Ms Blackley said to him. "Yes the ruler of Germany was Adolf Hitler. Nazi Germany was a time of great fear for a majority of people…

Izzie listened as her teacher droned on. Every question that was asked, Robert answered it and she was on the verge of snapping him in half.

"I hope you are listening Isabel." Ms Blackley said.

"I am Ms Blackley." Izzie replied.

"Ok, so what I would like you all to do is a project that is due in before Christmas break. I am writing some suggestions for you to do your own research and I am supplying some books to help you with." the teacher lifted up a box full of book and began to write on the white board behind her. "The subjects you can talk about are school, home, food, toys and books, the family, courtship, law and order,

Izzie made a note of all the topics but was knocked when Robert shot his hand in the air too enthusiastically. "Ms Blackley can we do them all?"

"Yes Robert you may." Ms Blackley responded.

Izzie got out her seat and walked to the box and scrambled through it before she found a book with a girl on the front. It was a book on life during World War Two. Flicking through the book she found an idea for her project. She was going to write a short story on life during World War Two.

**I won't go into details on the story since this is supposed to be about Izzie rather than the project itself. I may do extracts here and there but it isn't the main focal point of this fanfic. But I hope this is a decent enough start.**


	2. Red Spots

**The next part is in late September. And apologies for the crappy title. I tried to consult the ITunes library for inspiration- zilch. **

It was Saturday. However this Saturday was different to normal. Everyone had been extremely restless. Brennan and Booth had to be called into work due to different emergencies and the kids lad been left on their own since they trusted 12-year-old Katy to keep everyone in place.

Izzie had noticed that Harry had been acting strangely. He had been hiding in his room a lot recently and he seemed rather withdrawn at both home and school. She didn't think he was being bullied. Harry had his father's courage to stand up to people so people knew not to mess with him. Something was up and Izzie was determined to find out. But she was under instruction to do her homework and piano practice.

So, taking residence at the kitchen table, she opened her English notebook and looked at the questions she was required to answer.

_Question 1: Using as many adjectives as possible, what do you look like?_

"Ms Blackley knows what I look like why do I need to answer this?" Izzie asked her sister who was doing her biology work.

"I asked the same question when I did that. She just wants to see if you understand what an adjective is. Or to test your imagination." Katy answered.

"Great. So I just have to write what I look like in an imaginative way?"

"Yes. I said that I my hair was fiery red rather than nut brown. Seemed a little better than saying nut brown hair."

"Speaking of nut brown hair, have you noticed Harry has been acting strangely?"

"A little, you don't think he is being bullied, do you?"

"I haven't seen anyone picking on him, and if they did, they know not to. I may ask either Allie or Molly if they know what is wrong. Hold on, I need to go to the bathroom a minute." she got up and walked over to the downstairs toilet but stopped short when she saw some red spots on the back of her skirt. "Katy!" she yelled.

"What is it Shrimp?" Katy asked as she opened the bathroom door. She saw the spots on the back of her sister's skirt and sighed in sympathy. "Hold on." she left the bathroom for a moment and returned with a pack of sanitary pads. "Go and change your underwear and put one of these in the lining and it should stop the leakage." Katy explained handing the pack to her sister.

"What is going on?" Izzie asked looking a little scared.

"Mom's had the talk with you right?" Izzie nodded. "Right and she explained what a time of the month is?"

"I think she did."

"Well, this is just one of those things she explained. Don't worry. I does hurt a little but I'll get you some pain killers and a hot chocolate. Oh and change your skirt as well."

"Are you going to tell Mom?"

"I have to. She'd want to know about this."

"Ok. Thanks." Izzie hugged Katy and her sister responded by hugging her back.

"No problem Iz."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Having finished the homework and completed her piano practice, Izzie decided to tackle the issue of Harry. She knocked on the 7-year-old's door and opened it to find him sitting on his bed with a book open and him trying to read it.

"Hey, Harry. What's up? You've been quiet the last couple of days." she asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"Come on there is something wrong. No one is bullying you are they?"

"No. I just want to be left alone."

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." he said a little louder.

"Ok, don't get angry. I was only asking because I'm your sister and I want to know what is going on."

"No you are just being nosy."

"I'm not. Harry, I'm just concerned. I'd rather you tell me now than Mom and Dad getting worried."

"Just leave me alone I don't want to talk about it." Izzie gave him a kiss on the head and decided to leave him alone until he was ready to talk.

"You know where I am if you want to talk." She went back to her and Katy's room and sat on her bed trying to get comfortable but the ache in her lower stomach just made it difficult.

"Hey Izzie." Brennan said coming into the room and rested her hand on Izzie's leg. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts." she complained.

"It'll be okay, you just need a hot water bottle and a lie down. Feels different doesn't it?"

"A little. I don't look any different."

"It's a change on the inside than the out. It's not the nicest change but unfortunately it is something us women have to put up with."

"Thanks Mom."


	3. Food Poisoning

**Early October.**

Just her luck: food poisoning. Izzie had been sick for the last few days as a result of eating an undercooked chicken. Booth would have stayed home with her and so would Brennan but there was an urgent case that needed to be solved regardless. So Parker decided to look after her. She had been delirious and rather listless so she had been tucked up in bed with a sick bucket, water and crackers.

"Hey Shrimp, how you feeling?" Parker asked when he pulled the sheets over her.

"Like I've just been hit by a truck." she answered.

"Best thing to do is sleep it off."

"I'm bored though. I want to work on my history project but I cannot concentrate."

"You really are fascinated with this project, aren't you?"

"I need to beat Robert Backstroke."

"How did I know that it was going to be about a boy?"

"He is a rude, stuck up narcissistic and I need to beat him."

"I understood the first 37 times. For a boy you don't like very much, you don't half talk about him."

"I do not. He annoys me on purpose."

"Back in my day that meant he likes you."

"Gross."

"Give it time… actually no."

"No, what?"

"I don't like the idea of some spotty kid trying woo you."

"I don't understand. Woo?"

"Trying to flirt with you. Your still my baby sister regardless how old you are."

"Have you ever considered that you may be a tinsy winsy over protective?"

"I'm your brother. It is my job."

"In all fairness, Mom is a lot worse."

"You have a lower immune system than usual."

"How so?"

"You were suppose to be born in late November but you ended up being born in October. A lot earlier than you should have. You were tiny and had to be placed in an incubator for a couple of weeks."

"Wait, why was I born early?"

"Dad and Bones will explain when you are old enough to understand. Maybe when you are 18."

"I don't understand why you don't call Mom 'Mom'. Should I call her Bones?"

"No. I call her Bones because she isn't my real mom. My mom is in California. I lived with her for the first 12 years of my life but I wanted to stay here so I came to live with you guys when you were just a baby. I tried to call Bones 'Mom' but she said she'd rather call her Bones. I've called her that since I was 4 and she didn't want it to stop."

"Am I going to be bridesmaid at your wedding?"

"Skip the topic much. Yeah, Lilly said you could be one."

"Cool, I've never been one before."

"Well, Bones was pregnant with you when she and Dad got married so you kind of was. You were just covered in vernix rather than wearing a dress. Katy was one at Cam's wedding. She didn't get to walk though. She was only 5-months-old. Right. You need to sleep." He got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Parker?"

"Yes?" he turned.

"Can you ask Dad if we could get a TV for Katy and me?"

"Why?"

"It doesn't seem fair that you, Dad and Harry get to have a Man Cave but Katy and I don't get a 'Girl Cave'."

"I'll try my best. Now sleep." he turned down the light and Izzie settled into her pillow and fell asleep.


	4. Happy Birthday

**Still in October and Izzie is celebrating her 11****th**** birthday but she doesn't want to make a big deal out of it… yeah like that is going to happen.**

Izzie woke up when she felt a small furry object on her bed and Angus the cat nuzzled her nose. "Hey you fur ball." she said sitting up, stroked the cat's back and looked at the calendar on her clock: 11th October. Ten days following her parent's 11th wedding anniversary and it was her 11th birthday. Walking over to her mirror, she looked at her refection. She didn't look any older or different. She still looked like a scrawny, dark-haired, olive-skinned girl.

She knew her family bar Harry will make a big deal out of it. Harry actually knew she didn't want to make a massive deal out of the fact she was 11. It wasn't a massive milestone. 16 yes but 11 no.

Most likely her parents would have planned a surprise party. But what she would like is a nice quiet family dinner with her parents, siblings, Lilly (Parker's fiancé) and her friends. And possibly some of the squint squad.

When she finished getting ready, she walked down stairs and found a few presents on the kitchen table. "Hey, happy birthday." Booth said.

"Don't." Izzie said sounding exasperated.

"What's wrong? Usually people deny their birthday when they hit forty." Booth asked.

"Like your father did many times." Brennan said smiling.

"I didn't." Booth said.

"Dad you claimed you were 39 until you admitted you were 46." Katy said biting her toast.

"I just don't want it to be a big deal. I'm 11 not 13." Izzie said.

"Ok, so how about pizza, nibbles and drinks?" Booth said.

"Ok, can I bring Laura and Karen since the twins are coming anyway?" Izzie said.

"Sure." Brennan said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey Izzie. Happy birthday." Laura said walking up to Izzie with a birthday card in their classroom. Laura was a blonde, pale young girl with pale blue eyes and was a little taller than Izzie. But then again, Izzie was the smallest girl in her class and she was probably the thinnest.

"Shhh, I don't want the whole class finding out." Izzie said. Laura gave her the card and Izzie placed it in the bag.

"Why not?" Laura asked looking confused.

"I've never made a massive deal out of one day that just so happened to be the day I was born."

"Come on. Your birthday is the day where you have to allow yourself to be spoilt."

"Right. So what are you doing later?"

"Dad's ordering pizza if you want to come."

"Sure, why not. Have you asked Karen?"

"I'll ask her when she's here. Kathy and Damon are coming anyway." Izzie looked behind Laura and saw Karen (a Chinese decent Jewish girl with long black flowing hair that was tied back during music classes- something which both Izzie and Karen share). "Hey Karen, can you come to my place tonight? Dad's ordering pizza. Don't worry; Dad's getting you a pesto and basil since I did warn him that you were lactose intolerant."

"Yeah, that's no problem. Here's your card. And I've got you a present that I can give you later." Karen said handing her a pink envelope.

"Thanks." she gave a small smile.

"Class, why are you not sitting down?" Ms Blackley said entering her classroom. The class sat in their assigned seats. Despite it being over a month since she was placed next to Robert, she had not bothered to exchange pleasantries with him and all they seemed to do was bicker. "I hope you have done the poetry homework you were assigned to do based on trains."

"Yes Ms Blackley." the class said though Izzie did it in a mocking simpery voice.

"Ok, I want some examples. Firstly… Isabel Booth." Ms Blackley said and Izzie's blue eyes shot up. What she had written was extremely sarcastic and was bound to get her in detention since she was really annoyed at both Robert and Ms Blackley. "Isabel, have you done the homework?"

"I have but it isn't very good." Izzie said.

"On the contrary Isabel, having read some of your previous work, I have to say you are a very good writer. What could be wrong with this piece of work?" Ms Blackley asked and Izzie stood up and opened her homework book and began to read out her poem.

"Puff puff puff, can't stand this stuff. All about trains, it gives me pains (Prize pain to me is Robert B)." some of the class had started sniggering but she hadn't finished it yet. "And Ms B is a bore; her train theme is a chore. Want to sit with my friend; I'm going around the bend. I feel so blue, choo choo choo." Izzie stopped and Ms Blackley's face looked pale in anger.

"Well, thank you Isabel for that… _interesting_ insight. However you must stick to the subject in the future." Ms Blackley said. "You may sit down." Izzie sat down. "Next person is Mary Jackson." Later when the class had finished the class and they were due for recess. "Isabel, may I see you for a moment?" Ms Blackley asked Izzie as the class got out of their seats. Izzie walked in front of the desk. "Now are you going to explain the poem you read earlier?"

"I was really annoyed because you told me off for no reason last week and I needed to vent out my anger." Izzie explained.

"However was attacking Robert really necessary?"

"He has been annoying me since the first grade. He sees me as common because I talk like my father even though my family has money. Well, my mom does. But she shares it. My mother is Dr Temperance Brennan."

"Really?" Ms Blackley asked thinking that the girl was lying.

"Yes. Booth is my father's last name."

"I knew she had children but I never knew she had one in this school."

"My brother is in third grade and my sister left a couple of years ago."

"Are you genuinely telling me the truth?"

"Yes. I promise I am not lying." the child said it so plainly that she could not have been lying.

"Well, I can see where you received of your writing talent from. I am a fan of her books."

"Am I going to get a detention because of what I wrote?"

"No, however I want you to write it again, and I want you to apologise to Robert."

"May I go now?"

"Yes you may."

"Thank you, Ms Blackley." Izzie walked out the room and into the playground. She saw Robert sitting on the steps reading a book and she sat next to him. "Ok, I'm sorry I called you a pain." she said.

"I'm kind of used to it from you so it doesn't bother me." Robert said.

"Well, you did call be common even though my family is quite rich. I just talk like this naturally. Not all rich people are posh like you."

"Well, I thought just because if you didn't have an accent like mine then you weren't as rich."

"My Uncle Jack is very rich and he doesn't talk in a posh accent. He talks sort of like me."

"Well, I stand corrected."

"Why did your parents send you here if you are so rich?"

"To get me socialised. I could ask you the same thing."

"My parent's friends have sent their kids here as well because it was a good school." she looked around the playground and saw some of the other kids she knew. "Over there by the large oak tree is my brother with Allie Sweets, the slightly red-head girl and Molly Bray, the blonde girl with her hair in bunches along with Jordan Linder-Saroyan. They are all kids of my parent's friends. The boy with the nut-brown hair is my brother, Harry. Jordan is in the grade above Harry and Allie and Molly is in the grade below. She used to sneak out of the kindergarten area because she didn't enjoy it which is just odd considering I loved finger-painting and eating paste."

"She sounds like a tough cookie."

"Oh trust me, she once got on a bus on her own and ended up halfway to Wisconsin. And she was 3 at the time. It was a little funny. But not to her parents. Allie and my brother are quite close but my mom would kill Uncle Lance because it was bad enough he is with my mom's cousin. Jordan looks out for them."

"And you are all one big happy family?"

"One dysfunctional happy family." she smiled. "What are you reading?"

"A book called 'The Boy in Striped Pyjamas'. It is rather good actually; it's set in World War 2, Poland."

"It' in English right?"

"It's written by an Irish writer, so yes, it's in English. Basically, this boy, Bruno, has to move away from Berlin because his father has a new job at a place called Out-With and he has to go because it was ordered by the Fury."

"The Fury?"

"Yeah. He later meets a boy behind a fence called Shmuel."

"And he is the boy in striped pyjamas?"

"Yes. I'm only part way through it but it is interesting."

The bell rang and they made their way back to class."

bxbxbxbxbxb

After school, Izzie, Karen, Laura and the twins came into the Booth house and found a couple of presents on the kitchen table.

"Oh, wow, are you going to open them now?" Kathy asked.

"Maybe." Izzie said.

"Why don't you open the big one on the side of the table?" Karen said pointing to the largest one.

"Maybe out of curiosity." she walked over and read the label. It was from Parker. She carefully unwrapped it and discovered it was a bike. "Oh." she said looking surprised.

"That is cool." Damon said in amazement.

"It is just what I needed." Izzie said. At least Parker knew what she wanted and needed. Opening the rest of her presents, she received a pretend make up set from her sister, a wallet with a bat on with about $20 from Harry and a few books from her parents. Including 'The Boy in Striped Pyjamas'.

"Your dad has left us some money on the kitchen side and a pizza menu. Wanna order now?" Laura asked holding up the menu.

"Sure. And Dad has some snacks in the cupboard and there is some drinks in the fridge."


	5. Resolving Issues

**I know I haven't updated this but this'll be just a quick on. Mid October and this is when a massive fight breaks out between the sisters.**

Booth was working on his paperwork but focusing on the Flyers game on the television when he heard shouting coming from the girls' bedroom. He walked upstairs to see what was going on and upon opening the bedroom door he saw both girls screaming at each other.

"Oi! what is going on?" Booth shouted above them and they stopped.

"She is getting on my last nerves. I cannot breathe with her around me. Plus she is so uptight if you stuck a lump of coal up her ass in two weeks you will get a diamond." Katy yelled.

"Language. You may be in 8th grade but that does not excuse you." Booth said.

"Hey, I'm trying to concentrate on my work but I cannot do that when you have put your IPod on at full blast. By the way get better taste in music." Izzie yelled at her sister.

"Okay that is enough yelling." Booth said.

"Sorry." the girls said to themselves.

"Girls, I understand that you both need your space as you are both getting older but unless we move, which doesn't seem likely any time soon, I cannot give you separate bedrooms." Booth said to them gently.

"Why can't I get Parker's room?" Katy asked. "His is bigger."

"Not happening." Booth glared. "Look I get that you two are different personality wise but for eleven years you have managed to keep the peace. Why do you want to move over a silly disagreement?"

"This was not a silly disagreement Dad." Izzie said. "This is about having boundaries, something which _Kaitlyn_ doesn't have."

"I have boundaries, Isabel; it is Dad's fault that we got lumbered together in this box." Katy said sharply.

"Actually I didn't. You said you wanted Izzie in your room when she was born. You must have thought she was a very realistic doll because you wouldn't stop playing with her." Booth said.

"What?" the girls asked looking confused.

"When Izzie was born, she was in the NICU and when you visited her, Katy, you were 20 months old and you thought she was cute, even with all the wires. You instantly claimed custody of her and that is how who shared a room." Booth explained.

"Seriously?" Katy asked looking astonished. Her father nodded. "Wow. How come I could never remember that?"

"You were 20 months old. Can you remember anything prior to when you were 5?" Izzie asked.

"Honestly no." Katy answered. "Ok, Izzie I'm sorry I called you an uptight, prissy little nutcracker."

"And I'm sorry that I called you a selfish, badly dressed moron. You are neither of those things."

"Great, Thai for dinner?" Booth asked.


	6. Where's Harry?

**Been lacking on this of late.**

**This is late October and I had to add a little angst to this.**

"Dad, can I talk to you a minute." Izzie said sitting next to Booth, who was focusing on a football game.

"Sure, Iz, you can talk to me about anything." he answered putting it on mute. Family always above football.

"I'm worried about Harry. Haven't you noticed that he has been locking himself in his room for the last few weeks?"

"He has been a bit quiet recently. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I've tried, Kate's tried. Neither of us has been able to get through to him. I know he is quiet normally but this is just not right. Oh and my parent/teacher conference is tomorrow."

"You're telling me this now?"

"Dad, I may be smart but I have to remind people of about 28 other things. That was sixteen." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, Harry."

"Right." he said getting up.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan and Booth were sitting in the chairs in front on Ms Blackley's desk.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Booth, I'm glad you could come tonight." the teacher said. "Well, Isabel is an extremely bright young woman as you are aware of. She and I didn't get off to the best start this year but she hasn't let it get in the way of her school work."

"Didn't get off to the best start?" Brennan asked looking confused.

"She was a little reluctant to accept my rules but we managed to compromise eventually."

"Usually she is easy to compromise with." Booth said.

"I am extremely pleased with the work she has produced so far this year." Mrs Blackley presented them with a workbook. Brennan looked at it and she smiled at the paragraph which Izzie described her family:

_In my family, I have my mom, dad, sister and two brothers. My mom is a scientist and the smartest person in the world. She can look at one bone and can get so much from one person's life. It's incredible. My dad is a FBI agent and strong. He knows people. He understands them. My older brother, Parker, is so cool. He is the best brother in the world. He's smart, caring and just brilliant. My sister, Katy is also just as cool. We talk about everything. Just normal sister stuff. And there is my baby brother Harry. He is so cute and quiet but I love him to pieces._

"She's also developed an interest in history. I've seen her in the library doing extra research for her project." Mrs Blackley said. "Her behaviour is exceptional and I think she will do well when she moves into middle school next year."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Kids, we're home!" Booth shouted when he and Brennan walked into their house.

"Dad, I can't find Harry." Izzie said running towards them. "He isn't in his room, he isn't in the basement. He isn't anywhere in the house."

"Have you called everyone?" Brennan asked.

"I've tried everyone."

"I'll get the car." Booth said running out the door again.

"He's seven, he couldn't have gotten far." Brennan said.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Izzie asked looking really worried.

"Sweetie, don't worry. He'll be fine." Brennan said hugging her daughter.

"Mom, he's been acting strange for weeks. Dad talked to him yesterday and now…" the girl sobbed against her mother and Brennan tightened the hug. Despite not being remotely religious, Brennan couldn't help but pray and hope that her son would be alright.

bxbxbxbxbxb

It had been three hours and there was still no sign of Harry. Izzie and Katy were just sitting on the couch waiting for the phone to ring.

Brennan was pacing up and down. Booth had managed to gather Hodgins, Sweets, Wendell, Clark and Finn to help look for the missing boy and Brennan had called the police so they were helping.

'_Somebody please call.' _Izzie thought tapping her fingers on her right hand.

Brennan's phone beeped and she pulled it out. "Oh thank God. Hodgins has found him." Brennan said. "We have to the hospital."


	7. A Bad Day

**This is set immediately after the last chapter.**

Harry was in hospital for a minor touch of pneumonia. For the five hours he was missing, he was in the park and the rain and the cold got to his chest. According to the paediatrician, Harry was lucky enough to have been found sooner than later. Brennan couldn't stop hugging Hodgins in thanks.

Booth had told Brennan that he had spoken to Harry the day before.

"What did you say to him?" Brennan asked while she, Booth, Katy and Izzie were sitting in his hospital room. Harry had been given a dose of antibiotics so he was fast asleep.

"I just asked him if he was okay because Izzie said he was acting strangely and he said and I quote 'tell her to mind her own bogging business'." Booth said. "He just threw me out."

"Something has been up with him for a while." Izzie said. "I don't know what. I've tried to talk to him but he won't talk to me."

"Ok, I'm going to ask Parker if you girls to stay with him tonight." Brennan said walking out of the room.

"Mom's upset isn't she?" Katy asked.

"Yeah. I'm not surprised if I am honest." Booth said. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Are you going to make him see Sweets?" Izzie asked.

"I think we may have to. Harry doesn't run away for nothing." he answered.

bxbxbxbxbxb

After spending the night at Parker's place, Izzie wasn't in the mood for school. During class she found herself ignoring the teacher.

"Isabel, are you paying attention?" Ms Blackley asked. The girl ignored her. "Isabel." she said again trying to make her pay attention.

"Oi." Robert said nudging Izzie.

"What you weirdo?" Izzie snapped at him.

"Isabel, can you see me after class?" Ms Blackley asked firmly. When class had finished, Izzie stayed in her seat while everyone else went out for lunch. "Isabel, what is wrong with you today? You're staring into space, not listening to anything I am saying and you snapped at Robert for no reason.

"I'm sorry, Ms Blackley." Izzie started. "My brother ran away last night and he's in hospital."

"Is he okay?"

"Pneumonia. He was in the park and it was raining and cold."

"Why did he run away?"

"I don't know. According to the doctor he was lucky to have been found sooner than later. He's only seven."

"I'm sure he will be alright. I've had pneumonia myself and I recovered perfectly."

"Can I go now?" she asked quietly.

"Yes you may. If you want to talk you know where I am." the child got out of her seat and walked out into the playground where she just sat on the step.

"Is Harry okay?" a voice asked beside her. It was Molly.

"I don't know Molls." Izzie answered. "He's in hospital and is quite unwell." Molly was only six so it would be difficult to explain what pneumonia is, despite how smart Molly was.

"Am I allowed to see him later?"

"Well it is Friday when we look after you so ok. Why don't you go and play with Allie and Jordon. I'm not in the mood to play with you guys today. But wait for me after school." the little girl nodded understandably and skipped off.

Izzie looked around and saw Robert sitting on the steps as well. She got up and walked over to him "Finished the Boy is Stripped Pyjamas then?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah. The ending is shocking I should warn you." he answered.

"What are you reading now?"

"Tess of the D'Urbervilles. It is about this woman who goes to work at this house but the son has a wicked way with her and she has his baby. Well that is as far as I have gotten."

"I think I've watched the film. There was a bit at the end where she is at Stonehenge. I don't remember a baby though."

"He dies quite early on."

"How can a baby just die?"

"Pneumonia, especially around the time it was set. Loads of babies died-"

"Shut up." she snapped loudly and she got up running away.

"Izzie, are you alright?" Karen asked when she saw a distressed version of her friend.

"I don't want to talk about it." Izzie answered. Out of her group of friends only Kathy knew what had happened.

"You look really upset." Laura said.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." she snapped at her friends.

"Ok, you don't want to talk about it." the other girls said calmly.

"I'm sorry." Izzie said. Tears were forming in her eyes though.

"Izzie, its fine." Karen said hugging her. Laura hugged her from the other side.

When they got back into class, Izzie was still extremely upset so her focus wasn't on the lesson. Ms Blackley noticed her upset so by the time it was time to go home, she stopped Izzie from running out.

"Isabel, do you need some tissue?"

"No Ms Blackley." Izzie choked out a sob and soon her tears were streaming down her face. The teacher had comforted the girl the best she could.

"Come on Izzie, cheer up. I'm sure your brother will be alright in a couple of days." the teacher handed the child a tissue to help dry her eyes.

"Thank you Ms Blackley." she whispered before walking out. Then it hit her: Ms Blackley had called her Izzie.


	8. The Problem Solved

**Early November**

Harry was back home but still off school until tomorrow. He got his visitors but Izzie couldn't face him. She felt so guilty that it was her interference that caused him to run away.

"Are you okay Iz?" Brennan asked knocking on the girls' bedroom where Izzie was trying to focus on her history project.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom." she answered. "How's Harry?"

"He's fine under the circumstances." Brennan answered sitting on the bed. "He's still not telling us what is wrong."

"I've asked everyone if they have noticed something wrong with him. He's not being bullied. I would have seen if he was."

"Well, his teacher has called us in because she thinks it may be affecting his schoolwork, whatever it is."

"Miss Pasternak is a nice teacher." Izzie said quietly. "I'm just going to see him." she got off her bed with her book and walked into Harry's room. She smiled at all the drawings on the wall of his crazy inventions and his science books laid out on the desk. "Hey Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." the boy answered. Izzie sat on the bed next to him and placed her book on her lap. "Did I scare everyone?"

"Mom was having kittens and puppies and possibly bunnies. Everyone was looking out for you."

"I'm sorry I've been short with you."

"Harry what is going on? You really are scaring me now."

"I- I-um- I can't read." he said.

"Harry I've seen you read out loud."

"The letters just jumble in my head. I feel stupid."

"Oh Harry." she said hugging him. "I don't think that it is that serious."

"But you, Katy and Parker are so smart. Why do I have to be the odd one?"

"I don't know. It's just one of those things. You are not stupid. You are way better at science than I am."

"How will that help me? You need to have good English to get into a good university and I haven't. I don't want to tell Mom and Dad because they are so smart and I'm scared they'll be disappointment."

"Do you want me to tell Mom or Dad?"

"They're going to see my teacher tomorrow. I think they'll find out." Harry glanced at the book on Izzie's lap. "How is your project going?"

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Go on then."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Ida Boots was seven years old when World War Two broke out. Now it was 1944 and the war looked like it was never ending. Britain and America had invaded the beaches of Normandy and were making their way to Berlin in hope of capturing the fuehrer of Germany, Adolf Hitler, but they would have a long way to get there._

_Ida went to school like every other child and came home to eat with her family. Her father, Samuel , and older brother, Peter, were out at war with the Japanese so her family consisted of her mother, Theresa, sister, Kathryn, and her younger brother, Harrison. Every night they would listen to the radio and wait for news that the war was over._

"_Have any telegrams come today Mom?" Ida asked._

"_No Ida. I don't know why you like receiving them. The idea of them fills me with dread." her mother replied._

"_How so?" asked Ida._

"_I dread it may be one about either your father or brother." the radio cackled and Ida tuned it in._

"_How long do you think until the war is over?"_

"_It may still be a while yet. Even if we capture Hitler we still have the Japanese to beat my love." _

"_And then Daddy and Peter can come home?" _

"_Yeah." ….._

bxbxbxbxbxb

Dyslexia. That was what was wrong with Harry. He wasn't stupid. After that he was back to his normal happy self again. Everyone in the Booth clan had pitched in to help and support him.

It was back to normal. Well as normal as it can be in the Booth household.


	9. The Bad School Dance

**I didn't notice that the end had been cut off so I just quickly added it on.**

With Christmas coming up the school had organised a dance for the sixth graders but not like a formal prom. It was going to play all that cookie cutter Disney Channel music of Dylan Kuris and old favourites including Selena Gomez and the Jonas Brothers.

Izzie wasn't sure if she wanted to go because she wanted to help Harry with his homework and Katy said hers blew.

"Iz, just come to the dance. It'll be lame but it won't the same without you." Laura begged her one day after school in the park eating fries.

"I know but let's face it all they are going to play in the Macarena and possibly some old Disney crap." Izzie said.

"I think Harry can get help from someone else for a night. I know you feel guilty because you kept pressuring Harry to ask you what is wrong but if you keep hovering over him then he will do a runner again."

"If he does I will kill him." Izzie paused for a moment to drink her coke. "Fine I'll come but I am not dressing up."

"Isabel Booth, you not dressing up?"

"The only guys who are going to be there are Damon, who is cute in his own way, but he is too much like a brother, I mean Kath, Damon and I are practically triplets, and the other nimrods in our class."

"Robert really likes you." Laura said with a raise eyebrow.

"He does?" Izzie asked confused.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you in class?"

"No, I'm focusing on my work. Why did he say anything?"

"No, he just has moony eyes at you. I think he has liked you since Kindergarten. You know that thing people say about hating means liking?"

"I do. But he doesn't like me like me."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The party was as lame as Izzie expected. Though her long brown hair was curled and she was wearing her best t-shirt, jeans and flats, Izzie was not interested in dancing to the lame music.

"So, worst DJ ever?" Damon asked sitting next to her.

"Depends on the next song really." Izzie replied.

"$10 that the next song will be as bad as this."

"What song could be worst the Justin Beiber?"

_And they called it puppy love..._

"Yep, worst DJ ever." Damon said.

"Damon how long have we known each other?"

"Well, you are two months older than Kath and I so technically ten years."

"Right, have I changed at all?"

"Well, you are five foot taller and you can talk without saying gaga googoo."

"Right, do you think that Robert likes me?"

"Robert Backstroke, you mean the guy who thinks you are so low rent despite the fact that your mom is a millionaire and is richer than his?"

"Well Laura thinks he has liked me since Kindergarten."

"Dad says that if I guys likes you, he would have let you know."

"True this is the man who managed to pull your mom by going on a date involving swings."

"So, my answer is no. Eleven year old girls think they know everything about love but does I don't think that Hits! Magazine provides valid information."

"So true."

"Okay, so I am going to dance because if I don't Kath will be unhappy with me. She's trying to get embarrassing photos of me to show my future girlfriends." He said getting up.

"Fine I'm not dancing; I already have embarrassing photos of me."

"If it keeps the boys away, I'm sure your dad will sleep easily."

'_This is so lame, I might go.' _Izzie thought standing up

before she was pulled towards the dance floor by Karen.

"No." Izzie protested.

"Come on it'll be fun." Karen said. "One dance won't kill you."

Reluctantly, Izzie joined in her friends to dance. She laughed at the bad dancing to '_Burning Up'._

_'This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.' _Izzie though again. Ok, bad music but not overly lame.


	10. The Last Week of School I

**Right this is the penultimate chapter of this story so I hope you enjoyed reading.**

_Monday_

It was the last week before Christmas break and there was a lot to do before Christmas. Tonight she was going to Karen's house for the end of Hanukkah celebrations. Even though Izzie was baptised Catholic and went to church regularly, she was very open towards other religions.

The Burrow family home was a simple three bedroom house with a dining room, kitchen and living room . Karen had both her parents and a younger sister called Hanna-Leigh, and while a traditional Jewish family, they went to the Synagogue on special occasions. Hanna-Leigh was about eight years old and looked exactly like Karen and, like Harry, was rather close to her sibling.

Around five in the afternoon when Izzie knocked on the door of the house. She was wearing a simple green dress with clear pantyhose and black shoes, which was covered by a winter coat.

"Hi, Mrs Burrow." Izzie said when Karen's mother opened the front door.

"Hi, Isabel, come in out of this cold." Mrs Burrow said letting the child into the house where Izzie removed her coat. "How are you?"

"Fine, how about you?" Izzie asked hanging her coat up.

"I'm fine, so Karen and Hanna-Leigh are in the lounge with some appetisers to eat."

"Thank you Mrs Burrow." Izzie said walking into the living room where she found her friend and her little sister. "Hey Karen."

"Hi, Iz, sit down." Karen said.

"So, what is to eat?" Hanna-Leigh asked.

"We have pretzels, olives, peanuts and spiced nuts and seeds, along with the confectionary tray and some mince pies." Mr Burrow said.

"Cool." Izzie said. "So do I have to wear those hats like your father?"

"No, it's only the men who have to wear them." Mr Burrow said.

"Oh right, sorry." Izzie said.

"No worries Isabel." Mr Burrow reassured her.

"Diner is ready." Mrs Burrow called the kids.

The family and Izzie gathered around the dining room table where there was a menorah was in the centre of the table with eight candles lit. After the dinner and the prayers, Izzie and Karen went up to the latter's room.

"So have you finished your history project, since it is due on Wednesday?" Izzie asked.

"Yes I have, all done and dusted." Karen answered. "You?"

"Nearly, I just have one last little bit but I should have it done before Ms Blackley asks for it tomorrow."

"You and Damon seemed to be cosy at the dance last week."

"No way, he's practically my brother."

"I was joking. I know you and he are like family."

"Well, Laura seems to think that Robert likes me."

"Well, he kind of does."

"No he doesn't."

"Does but I don't think he wants to tell you because let's face it, we're only eleven."

"And he doesn't like me."

"If you say so. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I think we're putting up the tree. Also my brother is getting married on Friday."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Tuesday_

After school, Izzie returned home to find decorations all over the floor and the tree skewed all over the floor.

"Parker, what are you doing?" Izzie asked when she found Parker trying to put up the tree.

"Cooking an egg." Parker answered. "How was school?"

"What school normally is." Izzie answered. "I thought you were going to wait until Dad gets home."

"I was but Dad said I might as well start before Pops comes over for dinner."

"Fair enough."

"So did you get that Girl Cave?" he asked pushing the tree up next to the wall.

"Not yet but Kate and I are working on it. Do you want me to help decorate?"

"You don't expect me to do it myself do you?"

"No I don't, I was just asking." Izzie said handing some lights to Parker and helped him wrap them around the tree. "So nervous about Friday?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because getting married is a big responsibility."

"I think I can handle the responsibility Iz. I've handled you and Katy at the same time."

"Ok, so have you made sure I don't get any olives in my food at the wedding."

"Duh, I'm not letting you have an allergic reaction on my wedding day. Speaking of which, I'm dropping the dresses or you and Katy tomorrow."

"Yay, I love that dress."


	11. The Last Week of School II

**Ok, this is the last chapter in the story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

_Wednesday_

Today was the day the history projects were to be handed in. Izzie had finished her story the night before and just proof read it for any spelling errors and corrected them. While most of the class had done theirs by computer; Izzie has hand wrote hers.

"Ok, so have we all finished the history projects?" Ms Blackley asked.

"Yes Ms Blackley." the class answered in unison.

"Ok so I am going to call you all out alphabetically and you can hand them in for me to grade tonight. Anthony?"

"Um, I forgot it Ms Blackley." Anthony answered with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well you can hand it first thing tomorrow. Gwen?" Ms Blackley went through the list until she reached Izzie. "Isabel?" they had gone back to Isabel and Ms Blackley following the Harry incident. Izzie was too used to it to care.

"Yes Ms Blackley." Izzie said getting up to hand in her rather battered writing book (Angus the cat had been lying over it when she woke up and it was a struggle to get the fur ball off it). "Mine is more like a diary and since they didn't have Microsoft® or Apple ® in World War Two, I hand wrote it. I apologise if it is a little messy, and that the book is a little battered. My cat decided to use it as a bed last night."

"That should be fine, Isabel, but you know you could have just done a report." Ms Blackley said taking the book of Izzie. "You may sit down now. Robert?"

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Thursday_

It was the last day before Christmas break and everyone who had handed their projects back in were getting their results back.

Robert of course got the highest grade since he had done practically every topic World War Two could offer and had actually done all the research. There were _well done, excellent _and ticks all over the eleven page spread. At the top above the title, there was an A+ in red pen. The reward was a voucher for Borders. Kathy also got an A+ but she want to be a writer so she puts a lot of effort into her essays and also got a book token. While Laura, Karen and Damon all got Bs.

When Ms Blackley handed Izzie her work back she half expected it to be a C. Her shock was it was also an A+.

"But I thought that it had to be a report." Izzie asked looking confused.

"While the reports give us a feel of what life was like in World War Two, yours, Isabel, shows us what it was like to _be_ in World War Two. You did a very good job and I like how you included some aspects of your own life."

"Thank you Ms Blackley." Izzie said sitting down.

"Good job." Robert said.

"Thank you." Izzie replied. "Good job yourself."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Friday_

It was the day of Parker's wedding and Izzie was helping Harry with his tie. "So how are you getting on at school now that you've gotten help?" she asked.

"Better, the teacher that is helping me is teaching me techniques to help me understand the words in my head." Harry answered.

"Are they helping?"

"A little. The words are still jumbled in my head but I've managed. So what do I have to do at this wedding?"

"Just sit there and look cute."

"I always do that though."

"Well, you are the littlest Booth. You have to be cute because Katy and I are unable to anymore. We're no longer considered cute."

"Why?"

"Because we grew up."

"Will I be no longer cute when I'm older then."

"Even though you look like Mom, you'll have Dad's genetics. Charm, wit…"

"Boothyness?"

"Exactly. Boothyness."

The End


End file.
